Field of the Invention
The invention relates in a first aspect, to a panel suitable for assembling a waterproof floor or wall covering by interconnecting a plurality of said panels with each other, wherein the panel has a substantially planar top surface, and a substantially planar bottom surface, at least four substantially linear side edges comprising at least one pair of opposite side edges which are provided with interconnecting coupling means for interconnecting one panel within another. The invention also relates to a method of producing a panel according to the invention.
Description of Related Art
In the field of floor and wall coverings, panels are widely used based on wood materials or derivatives thereof, especially as a material for the main or core layer of the panel. An example is given in U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,061. A major disadvantage is the hygroscopic nature of such materials, which affects the lifetime and durability of such panels. As an alternative several thermoplastic materials such as polyvinyl chloride is used, which while being water resistant, present other disadvantages. Polyvinyl chloride that is used for panels such as in patent CN 100419019, has a flexible quality which requires a perfectly smooth and even surface of the substrate on which the panel covering is applied. If such is not the case, any unevenness will be visible through the panel as it conforms with the underlying substrate surface, which is a detrimental effect from an aesthetic point of view to the user. Furthermore, the upper surface of the panel is less durable because the scratch resistance of the polyvinyl chloride is relatively low. Finally, the flexibility of the panel is cumbersome in regard of installing a covering of interconnected panels, because the assembling of the mutual interconnecting coupling means is more difficult when these can bend away from each other.
In short, there is a general need in the field to develop a panel which while having waterproof properties, also is sufficiently rigid and resistant to wear and tear. In addition, the panel to be developed should be sufficiently light in weight.
It is an objective of the invention to meet the above general need, and thus take away completely or in part, one or more of the disadvantages related to the panels known from the prior art.